NaruXSaku
by misa14
Summary: Après une blague plate de Naruto, lui et Sakura se ramasse en retenue pour faire un travail de science ensemble, mais cette retenue se ramasse en révélation surprenante.


**Il était environ 3h.35. Les cours venaient de finir au lycée de Konoha, mais il y avait toujours deux jeunes dans la classe ou se donnais le cours de science. Ils étaient assis à quelques bureaux de distance et se fusillèrent du regard**.

Sakura : c'est à cause de toi qu'on est ici, Baka!

Naruto : Non, moi j'ai rien fait c'est toi qui me frappe sans arrêt pour aucune raison!

Sakura : parce que tu fais l'idiot!

Naruto : Tu me frappe tout le temps pour rien!

Sakura : ce n'est pas pour rien! Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si t'es qu'un imbécile qui ne sait rien de rien!

Naruto : Ce n'est pas plus de ma faute de toute façon même quand je dis: 'Tu veux venir manger un bol de ramens avec moi?'' TU me frappe quand même!

Sakura : la n'est pas la question! Et de toute façon, il est con le prof. De nous avoir mit ensemble pour un projet. Il sait qu'on se chicane tout le temps! En plus, la reproduction, c'est vraiment ridicule!

Naruto : La reproduction...

**Le blondinet ce mit à rire**

Sakura : tu vois, tu ris encore comme un con! T'a quel âge Uzumaki?

Naruto : 16 ans et après tu dis que je suis con quand tu ne sais même pas mon âge!

Sakura : et toi tu sais la mienne peut-être?

Naruto : Tu as 16 ans et ta fête c'est le 28 mars

**La jeune fille le regarda avec un air choqué**

Sakura : comment ca tu sais ca?

Naruto : Ah pis laisse tomber...

Sakura : non explique, parce que j'vais croire que tu m'espionne! T'es qu'un voyeur!

Naruto : C'est bien la première fois que tu t'intéresse à ce que je dis de toute manière!

Sakura : peut-être mais d'habitude tu dis n'importe quoi alors j'men coutre fiche!

Naruto : Ah ouais t'inviter à manger c'est n'importe peut-être?

**Il se leva et alla vers la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir**

Sakura : c'est barré, espèce d'idiot!

**Le jeune homme alla au bureau de la rose**

Naruto : Tu vois encore entrain de m'insulter! Miss au grand front

**Elle se leva d'un coup et fit face a face a Naruto**

Sakura : Mon front te dérange, peut être?

Naruto : Non mais toi oui!

Sakura : qu'est ce que ca peux bien te faire? Pourquoi tu me parle de mon front tout d'un coup?

**Naruto la poussa**** pour qu'elle se rassise**

Naruto : De toute façon tu n'es qu'une colérique compulsive

**Ils e retourna pour lui faire dos**

Sakura : quoi? ca ne va pas toucher une femme?

Naruto : Toi une femme tes aussi droit qu'une planche de bois!

**Elle le regarda, bouchée**

Sakura : pff...je ne préfère pas avoir de forme qu'être la première pute que tout le monde saute, genre Kin, pas vrai, Naruto?

**Il ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir à sa place en fixant sa feuille de travail**

Sakura : j'insulte ta copine et tu ne dis rien?

Naruto : Sa ne l'ai plus...

Sakura : c'est plus ta copine?

Naruto : Tes dure d'oreille toi! Non sa ne l'ai plus! Je l'ai laissé car j'en il y en a une que j'aime depuis longtemps!

Sakura : quoi que ce soit, c'est vrai qu'elle ne te méritait pas...tu vaux quand même un tout petit peu mieux que cette pute!

Naruto : Quoi! Ai-je bien entendu? Sakura-Chan viens de me complimenter!

Sakura : j'ai rien dit moi! "La ferme Saku, La ferme!"

Naruto : C'est bien se que je pensais...pas capable d'avoir un minimum de gentillesse toujours à faire la grosse tête c'est surement pour sa que ta un grand front de la taille d'un mètre!

Sakura : mais ferme la, monsieur "j'suis trop con pour me rendre compte que ma copine couche avec tout les mecs de coin"

Naruto : De toute façons sa te plaît de blesser les gens

Sakura : et tu crois que t'es mieux! Tout est de ta faute...depuis le début!

Naruto : J'ai rien fait...

***Flash back***

Les amis de Naruto *en chuchotant a Naruto* : On te parie que tu n'oseras pas envoyer se bout de papier de le soutiens gorge de Sakura

Naruto: Ah ouais, on verra bien

**Naruto prit un bout de papier assez gros mais pas trop et se dirigea vers Sakura et il le lança dans le soutien gorge de Sakura. ****Celle ci, qui était assise à sa table, leva la tête et dévisagea Naruto **

Sakura : t'a fait quoi la?

Naruto : Vous voyez je l'ai fais!

**Il se mit à rire. Elle ****sortit la boule de papier, se leva et attrapa Naruto par le collet**

Sakura : ca va pas de faire ca?

Naruto : Hey mais calme toi! C'est quoi, tu ne serais pas dans ton SPM?

**Il se mit à rire encore plus. ****Sans pouvoir se contrôler, la main de la rose partie et elle gifla Naruto.**

Naruto : Hey mais arrête de me frapper!

**Elle le lâcha en le poussant alors le blond tomba sur un bureau derrière lui. ****Le bureau recula de 10 cm par en arrière avant que Naruto tombe par terre**

Naruto : Tu devrais te calmer! Espèce de peste!

Sakura : peste? C'est toi qui me cherche à ce que je sache!

Naruto : Tu sais sa veut dire quoi SPM? Sakura la Peste qui est menstrué!

Sakura : ferme la MTS! Man to stupid!

Naruto : VIH: Vielle bic Irritable et...haïssable

Sakura : tu tien vraiment a ce que je t'en colle une toi!

Naruto : Tu crois que j'ai peur? De toi La grosse folle au grand front!

Prof : arrêtez-vous deux si non je vous mets une retenue!

Naruto : C'est cette connasse! Qui a commencé!

Sakura : pardon? C'est qui l'imbécile qui est venu foutre un bout de papier dans mon soutien gorge?

Naruto : Ta qu'à te regarder dans un miroir!

Prof : la c'est trop...une retenue après l'école pour vous deux!

Sakura : j'ai rien fait monsieur!

Naruto : Ah toi, la ferme! Comme si j'aurais tombé tout seul!

Sakura : grrr...tu m'énerve Uzumaki!

Naruto : Oh elle se fâche!

Sakura : tu me fais chier et t'a l'aire de t'en foutre en plus!

Naruto : Comme si sa pourrais te faire quelque chose!

**Il se releva et la poussa pour aller s'expliquer avec le prof**

Sakura : pff...enfant gâté

Naruto : Quoi! Enfant gâté t'as dit?

Sakura : ouais t'es qu'un petit môme qui se prend pour le roi du monde!

Naruto : Wow nouvelle définitions du mot enfant gâté c'est toi qui la inventé car elle est pas mal nul comme définition

Sakura : c'est quoi ton foutu problème? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour t'avoir sur mon dos depuis le primaire?

Prof. : Vous êtes déjà rendu a une heure 30...plus vous continuez, plus j'en ajoute!

Naruto : Ah merde vous faites chier!

Prof. : 2 heures!

Naruto : Vo...

Sakura *le coupant* : Naruto, demate yo!

***Fin du flashback***

Naruto : Mouais, bon c'est de ma faute...

Sakura : tout est toujours de ta faute!

Naruto : Ta vraiment un problème contre moi? J'admets pour m'excuser et voilà que tu te remets à me dénigrer!

**Elle le regarda attentivement**

Sakura : Tu veux savoir, j'me rappelle même plus pourquoi je te déteste autant!

Naruto : Peut-être car tu trouve que je dis rien que des conneries ou que je ris pour un mot?

Sakura : t'es trop immature!

Naruto : Tu ne me connais pas de toute manière toi qui me prend pour un enfant gâté...hein je ne suis pas riche j'ai jamais été gâté dans ma vie...

Sakura : et...que veux tu que ca me face?

Naruto : Tu veux savoir ta raison j'ai été gâté par la souffrance...J'ai jamais connu mais parents car ils sont morts. Celle que j'aime me frappe sans arrêt et m'ignore, mon parrain est un pervers.

Sakura *avec un peu de pitié* : ouais ok, je ne savais pas ce que tu vivais! Je suis désolé mais pour rire de la reproduction...

**Naruto se mit à rire**

Sakura : tu vois! J'suis sure d'être dans un classe avec un gosse de 11 ans!

**Le blond se mit**** devant Sakura pour lui faire face**

Naruto : Et de toute façon tu me trouve déjà con!

Sakura : ouais et c'est bien dommage parce que..."non Saky dit pas ca!"

Naruto : Parce que quoi, hein?

Sakura : laisse tomber!

Naruto : Toi et ton caractère de truie non enfaite tu es une truie...

Sakura : je ne parlerais pas à ta place monsieur le porc!

Naruto : Ah oui et pourquoi porc car j'ai sortit avec Kin au lieu de t...avec Kin?

Sakura : qu'est ce que tu allais dire?

Naruto : De toute façon tu vas me frapper...

Sakura : et si je te promets que non?

Naruto : Pour de vrai, c'est que...je voulais te demander...de...de...de sortir avec moi mais Kin me la demander...et je savais qu'elle aurait été ta réponse...

**Le blond S'attendait à recevoir un coup de la rose ****mais celle-ci baissa la tête, encore plus bouchée que tout à l'heure.**

Sakura : c'est...c'est vrai?

Naruto : oui...Vas-y frappe moi...

**Elle le regarda ne savant pas trop quoi faire**

Sakura : Naruto...

Naruto : qu'est ce que tu attends pour me frapper? De toute façon, c'est comme sa depuis le primaire...

**Elle se leva et passa doucement une main sur le visage du blond ce qui le fit ****rougir **

Naruto : Sa...sa...Sakura

Sakura : j...je suis vraiment...désolé

**Elle rougit à son tour**

Naruto : N...n...non tu as raison je fais toujours tout de travers...

**Le jeune homme baissa la tête mais il voyait le soutif de Sakura alors il remonta la tête gêner. ****Encore plus rouge que tout a l'heure, elle s'approcha doucement son visage de celui du blondinet**

Naruto : "C'est le moment fonce!"

**D'un coup, Il embrassa Sakura. ****Celle ci ferma doucement les yeux et continua le baiser timidement****. Naruto se colla a elle en continuant de l'embrasser pas trop sur si il doit infiltrer sa langue. ****Elle glissa ses bras derrière le cou du blond tout en se posant la même question que Naruto****. Le blond l'entoura de ses bras autour de sa taille en tentant le coup en entrant sa langue dans la bouche de Sakura. La rose****, en sentant la langue du blond dans sa bouche, rougit un peu plus mais ne faisant rien paraitre, commença à jouer tranquillement avec la langue de celui-ci.**** Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle.**

Naruto : Je t'aime tellement...

Sakura : Nar...Naruto...O/O

Naruto : En faite c'est comme sa depuis le primaire...

Sakura : moi aussi...je t'aimais...mais j'avais peur...

Naruto : T...t...tu...tu m'aimais? O_O

Sakura : ou...oui mais j'avais peur...peur que tout le monde rient de moi parce que j'aimais le garçon le plus turbulent de l'école. Alors j'ai fait comme toute les autres et j'ai commencé à faire semblant de m'intéresser a Sasuke!

Naruto : Mouais...Le...plus turbulent...*Détournant le regard*

Sakura : et après...tu es sortit avec une fille...je ne rappelle plus son nom. T'a pas remarquer que je t'ai plus vraiment reparlé après ca...ca m'avais tellement blessé!

Naruto : Je suis désolé je croyais que tu m'ignorais

Sakura : j'voulais plus te parler...mais c'est aujourd'hui que je me rends compter que tu n'aurais pas pu deviner mes sentiments!

Naruto : Je sais...je sais...je suis baka...

Sakura : dit pas ca...je le suis aussi!

Naruto : Je ne crois pas

Sakura : Naruto...

Naruto : De toute façon on me le dit depuis le primaire que je suis qu'un bon a rien que je ne me mets que dans le trouble et que je suis qu'un baka

**Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois ci, c'était un baiser beaucoup moins timide**

Sakura : t'es mon baka a moi

Naruto : Hum sa j'aime bien

**Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois. ****Il la serra contre lui en la collant le plus possible en l'embrasant**

Naruto : Au fait je suis désolé pour tout se que j'ai dit dans le cours et ici...

Sakura : moi aussi Naruto, j'le pensais vraiment pas!

Naruto : Moi non plus et tu en as plus que je le disais

Sakura : plus?

Naruto : et bien des...des... seins

**Le blond avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en citant ses parole mais ne riait pas. La rose ****lui sourit doucement en rougissant**

Sakura : tu n'a même pas ris!

Naruto : Oui...je sais...pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi...

Sakura : Naruto...j'ai...j'ai besoin de toi!

**Frisson parcouru Naruto a se moment et il était tout rouge de la tête au pied**

Naruto : Moi...moi...moi aussi

Sakura : j'ai envie de toi...tu ne sais pas a quelle point!

**Elle l'embrassa presque sensuellement en glissant une de ses douces mains sous le t-shirt du blond. ****Naruto mit du siens****. Elle s'apprêtait à lui enlever son t-shirt quand elle se stoppa net**

Naruto : qu'est ce que tu as?

Sakura : si quelqu'un entrait dans la classe?

Naruto : Hum elle est barrée et le prof ne va pas revenir avant 1h30 a cause de moi^^'

Sakura : de toi?

Naruto : Bah c'est a cause de moi si on est ici, mais j'avoue que grâce a sa et bien on sort ensemble^^

Sakura : ouais…

**Elle reprit le baiser ou elle l'avais laissé mais enleva le chandail du blond avant. ****Naruto commença à enlever le chandail de Sakura mais un peut gêner.**** Celle ci l'aida en levant les bras et en tirant son chandail vers le haut. Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou puis descendit sur son torse**

Naruto : "Je suis avec la femme de mes rêve et pour la première fois on s'embrasse"

**Elle remonta aux lèvres de blond et l'embrassa amoureusement**

Sakura : *entre deux baisers* tu veux vraiment aller plus loin?

Naruto : Et bien si toi tu veux...

Sakura : je ferais tout avec toi

Naruto : Et moi aussi

**Elle glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Naruto puis ensuite dans son boxer et commença à caresser le membre du jeune homme du bout des doigts. ****Son intimité grandit comme une flèche et grossit aussi en un rien de temps.**** Sans arrêter ses caresses, elle laissa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond. ****Elle pouvait sentir les forts battements du cœur de Naruto qui n'arrêtait de faire de gros boum tellement qu'on aurait quasiment pu les entendre.**

Naruto : Je t'aime tellement Sakura-Chan

Sakura : moi...moi aussi Naruto Kun...

**Elle empoigna son sexe gonflé et commença à faire des va et viens avec sa main. ****Naruto poussa un gémissement qui le surprit lui même car il disait le nom de Sakura****. Elle fut surprise que Naruto gémisse son nom, elle se mit à rougir**

Sakura : Naruto...u veux que...j'aille plus loin?

Naruto : S...si tu veux...

**Elle arrêta ses caresses, se mit a genoux et commença à enlever le pantalon du jeune homme. Elle se débarrassa du pantalon et du boxer du même coup. ****Naruto rougit a ce moment voyant que tous ses rêves se réalisais un par un. ****Elle mit le sexe de Naruto dans sa bouche en faisant des léger va et viens pour commencer. ****Naruto retint c'est gémissement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des professeurs qu'ils pouvaient entendre passez dans le couloir.**** La rose commença à aller de plus en plus vite. ****Naruto, plus capable de se retenir, lâcha un autre gémissement.**

Naruto : Ah...C'...tellement...bon

**La rose ne s'arrêta pas la, elle continua mais en faisant les va et viens au rythme de la respiration de Naruto qui se faisais de plus en plus saccadé.**

Naruto : J'vais...j'vais...j'vais bientôt jouir...

Sakura : "c'est juste ce que j'attends! "

**La jeune fille continua sans arrêter, même si elle commençait à être épuiser. ****Naruto n'en pouvant plus de se retenir, lâcha prise et jouis****. Celle ci ralentit les va et viens jusqu'a arrêter complètement mais remonta vite au visage du blond pour l'embrasser tendrement. Naruto ****glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la belle rose pour rendre le baiser plus langoureux.**** Elle colla son corps contre celui du jeune homme.**

Naruto : "J'aime tellement cette sensation"

**Il rougit en glissant en caressant le dos de la belle rose**

Sakura : Naruto...je t'aime...je t'aime vraiment...je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas comprit plus tôt!

Naruto : C...ce n'est rien...je te comprends tu sais...

**Il l'entoura ses mains autour de sa fine taille et détache sa brassière sans grande misère. ****Celle ci rougis quand elle sentit sa fine poitrine nue devant les yeux de Naruto****. Il lui fit un petit sourire, l'embrassa tendrement et descendit en glissant sa langue jusqu'aux seins de la rose et commença à les licher. ****Elle pencha doucement la tète vers l'avant, passa une main dans les cheveux du blond et sentit la chair de poule commencer à monter sur ses bras****. Naruto Licha ses seins avec sensualité, après un petit moment, Il décida de commencé à les téter. ****La main que la rose avait dans les cheveux du blond commença à descendre dans son dos et un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune fille. Il ****Joua avec le bout de son sein avec sa langue**

Sakura : Na...Naruto...

**Elle rougit en regardants son compagnon. Naruto ****ralentit et remonte jusqu'à la rose et l'embrasse sensuellement**

Naruto : Je t'aime Sakura Chan

Sakura : moi...moi aussi Naruto

Naruto : Je vais te faire encore plus de bien

**Il lui fit sourire plutôt pervers mais très sensuel à la fois. ****Elle se mit à rougir sous le regard et surtout le sourire de Naruto**

Sakura : d'accord, j'te fais confiance!

**Le blond l'embrassa dans le cou et se met à genoux, descendit la petite culotte de Sakura et regarda son intimité avant de commencer à la licher sensuellement. ****Sa respiration se fit un peu plus saccadée.**

Sakura : Naruto...s'il te plait...

**Il arrêta et regarda Sakura**

Naruto : Quoi?...tu sais si tu ne veux pas...

Sakura : non, non...continu c'est seulement que...

Naruto : oui?

**La jeune fille détourna le regard**

Sakura : c'est ma première fois...

Naruto : Ah...tu sais...moi...moi aussi

**Elle plongea son regard dans celui du blond**

Sakura : pour de vrai? J'étais sure qu'avec Kin...

Naruto : Disons que quand elle me disait quelle voulais le faire je trouvais une excuse sinon...je n'ai jamais rien fais sauf pour les seins...

**Il baissa la tête, gênée de cette révélation. Elle ****lui passa une main sur le visage**

Sakura : c'est pas grave...tu à le droit...

Naruto : Merci...en plus je refusais car la fille que j'aimais c'était toi et c'est toujours le cas

Sakura : Naruto...s'il te plait...continu!

**Il rougit et continua à licher l'intimité de la femme de ses rêves. ****Cela procurais un bien fou a la rose, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu au par avant. ****Le blond plaqua sa bouche sur son intimité, et rentrait un peu sa langue a l'intérieur en aspirant un peu aussi. ****La jeune fille fermie les yeux, elle sentit son cœur battre vraiment fort et le plaisir l'envahir. Le jeune homme commença a ****rentré de plus en plus sa langue en aspirant de plus en plus. ****Sakura lâcha quelques gémissements de plaisir mais elle avait peur de les faire trop fort. Elle ne voulait quand même pas attirer l'attention des profs. qui passaient dans le couloir. ****Il Continua en aspirant plus fort et en rentrant sa langue le plus profond qu'il le pouvait.**

Sakura : Na...Naruto...J'en...J'en peux...J'en peux plus

**Il Arrêta et regarda de nouveau la rose.**

Naruto : Heu...de quoi?

Sakura : Naruto s'il te plait...va si et arrêté de me faire attendre!

**Le blond rougis en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille.**

Naruto : heu...d'accord

**Il se releva au niveau de Sakura, s'avança et rentra doucement sa virilité dans son intimité pour ne pas trop lui faire mal. ****La jeune fille lâcha un léger cri de douleur**

Naruto : Est ce que sa va Sa...sa…Sakura Chan

Sakura : ou...ouais ca va...c'est seulement que c'est ma première fois…alors...c'est normal que ca me face mal, non?

Naruto : Je...je...crois

Sakura : tu crois que ca serais mieux je se serais assise?

Naruto : Heu

**Il rougit violemment**

Naruto : C'est toi qui sais...

**Elle recula doucement, s'assit sur un pupitre et approcha Naruto d'elle. Le jeune homme lui ****sourit le cœur battant la chamade et s'approcha en continuant de rentrer sa virilité.**** La douleur ressentit par la rose fut vite changer en plaisir. C'est a ce moment la qu'elle lâcha plusieurs gémissements les un a la suite des autres. Naruto**** commença à faire des va et viens en regardant la femme de sa vie toujours le cœur battant la chamade de plus en plus. ****Celle ci avait une respiration de plus en plus saccadé et les gémissements se transformaient en cris de plaisir**

Naruto : Je...je...t'aime Sakura

**Il continua en allant de plus en plus rapidement et profond**

Sakura : M...Moi...au...aussi Naru...

**Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Il ****n'arrêta pas ses va et viens de plus en plus rapidement en allant au plus profonds et en caressent ses petits sein de la jeune sa camarade.**** La jeune fille se mit à jouir le nom de son compagnon sans même en avoir vraiment conscience. Le garçon ****rougit de plus belle**

Naruto : J'vais bientôt jouir

**Elle entoura ses jambes autour de la taille du blond pour l'approcher encore plus d'elle et passa ses bras sur ses épaules**

Sakura : Na...ru...to...

Naruto : E...es...est ce q...que je peux éjaculer a l'intérieur?

Sakura : ou...ouais...t'en...t'en fait...pas...

Naruto : d'accord...

**Il continua de plus belle et déposa un baiser sensuellement sur les lèvres de la belle rose ****qui y répondit aussi tendrement et amoureusement qu'elle pouvait en ses circonstances. **

Naruto : J'vais jouir Sakura Chan!

**Il se laissa couler dans la rose en laissant un gémissement de plaisir. ****Elle lâcha un énorme soupir de plaisir en même temps du gémissement du blond****. Naruto embrassa la belle rose avec tendresse**

Naruto : Je t'aime...Sa...Sakura...Ch...Chan

Sakura : Moi aussi...Naruto Kun

**Il se retira doucement de la fille, essoufflé**

Naruto : J...J...J'ai adoré

**Elle le regarda gêner**

Sakura : moi aussi. C'étais la première fois d'on jamais rêver. Juste la classe de science, je n'y avais jamais pensé

**Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage**

Naruto : Moi non plus. Moi, je ne rêvais que de toi...

**Le blondinet rougit, un peu gêner. ****Elle l'embrassa de nouveau**

Sakura : moi aussi, mon amour

Naruto : Sé...sérieusement?

**Il se sentit de plus en plus gênée**

Sakura : c'est très sérieux!

Naruto : Je ne pensais pas que tu rêvais de moi

Sakura : on devait peut-être s'habiller avant que le prof. revienne en classe...la retenue fini dans 5 minutes

Naruto : quoi?5minute? Oh mon dieux le tant à passer plus vite que je le croyais quoi que je comprends pourquoi

**Elle se mit à rire avec un tout petit rire**

Sakura : moi aussi

**Naruto prit les vêtements de Sakura un peu éparpillés et lui donna**

Naruto : Tiens, tes vêtements ma chérie

Sakura : merci

**Elle les prit et s'habilla en vitesse. Il ****fit la même chose aussi.**

Naruto : Hum je crois qu'on devrait se mettre devant le travail avant que le prof se rend compte qu'on a rien fait du devoir sur la reproduction

**Il fit un sourire à la rose**

Sakura : ce n'est pas vrai qu'on a rien fait...on a fait le coté pratique

Naruto : Oui mais je ne crois pas que c'était dans le devoir sa

Sakura : non c'était un petit surplus, mais tu n'a qu'a venir chez moi après la retenue, on fera le "vrai" devoir

**Elle lui rendit son sourire de tout à l'heure**

Naruto : D'accord…

**Il l'embrassa amoureusement. ****Le prof. Entra dans la classe au même moment**

Le prof. : A ce que je vois vos petites disputes sont régler.

**Naruto rougit et se gratta la tête, gêné**

Naruto : Heu...oui...haha...

**La rose rougit au commentaire du prof.**

Le prof : bon vous pouvez y aller...

**Elle prit la main de son nouvel amant**

Sakura : Alors, on y va?

Naruto : ouais^^

**Il prit ses choses dans sa main de libre et ****ils partirent mains dans la main vers la demeure des Haruno avec plein d'idées en tête pour passée une merveilleuse soirée**


End file.
